Lelouch Won't Be Careful
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to clean the house, so he and C. C. can go to the movies. However, his cleaning skills aren't as good, as he was hoping they'd be.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started hopping across the living room. He was in an excited mood, while getting on the floor and doing gymnastic flips. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., raised her eyebrows. Although she had become used to Lelouch doing weird things, Lelouch kept adapting new and chaotic ways, to get into the living room. Although C. C. got somewhat annoyed, she was glad to see Lelouch be in a good mood. After all, he can be a very difficult person, when he's in a grumpy mood. Lelouch had a happy smile on his face, while staring at C. C. and saying, "I have the nicest of news, my dear C. C."

C. C. asked, "Really? What's your news, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Leloiuch said, "We're going to go the movies, today."

C. C. could hardly believe that Lelouch would make such a big deal, over a mundane and ordinary event. She said, "I must say, Lelouch, that you did some false advertising."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "You acted like you had the most amazing news, of all time. However, that's certainly not the case. You have nothing major to report. Frankly, you need to be careful about the way you word things, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch replied, "Well, we should still be excited. After all, it's been a few months, since we last went to the theater."

C. C. responded, "Lelouch, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bust your bubble."

Lelouch started feeling uneasy, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. explained, "I'm afraid we won't be able to go to the movies."

Lelouch asked, "How come?"

C. C. said, "The house needs to be cleaned and we have to take care of the grocery shopping."

Lelouch replied, "That stuff sounds super boring. Plus, I don't think it's that important, to clean houses." In order to get to go the movies, Lelouch started thinking up a new idea. A moment later, he said, "I think there's a way, to take care of the chores and go to the movies, on the same day."

C. C. asked, "How?"

Lelouch said, "I can clean the house, while you go to the movies."

C. C. started getting nervous, while saying, "I don't think that'd be a very good idea, Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "When it comes to housesitting, you've been quite reckless. You broke over a hundred household items, last year. I love you and you're the most important person in my life, but when it comes to cleaning, I'm not exactly ready to give you awards."

Lelouch replied, "In the past, my cleaning skills were incredibly flawed. However, it's very easy, for people's abilities to change. Abilities change and grow, just like emotions. For example, when we first met, our chemistry was sparkling or grand. However, our hearts and our maturity grew."

C. C. responded, "I suppose you're making a fair point, Lelouch. I hope you've learned the skills, that'll make you be able to clean."

Lelouch said, "You don't need to worry, when it comes to that. I'm going to make this house look more grand and eloquent, than ever before. My cleaning skills are going to blow your socks off. In fact, you'll need to start sock shopping, because you're going to lose so many pairs of socks."

C. C. replied, "You seem really confident, in your cleaning powers."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the best, when it comes to cleaning stuff."

C. C. replied, "That would be quite the honor. However, considering how messy and dirty you made things, in the past, you have a lot to prove."

Lelouch responded, "I'm up to the challenge. Go ahead and start grocery shopping. I'll meet you, at the movies."

C. C. replied, "Very well then. I wish you the best, with your cleaning adventure. Be careful and responsible, honey."

Lelouch responded, "There's no reason, for you to have any concerns. I'm a master, at this kind of stuff." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, before C. C. walked out of the house and started heading to the grocery store.

Lelouch figured he better start cleaning the house. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a broom. He started fiddling with the broom. He accidentally flung the broom, which crashed into the toaster. Lelouch grabbed the toaster and realized it was broken, so he threw it out the window.

One of Lelouch's neighbors was talking to his wife, about how they don't need new stuff, for their new home. The husband said, "The stuff, that we already have, is good enough. What use would we have, for a new couch, bed, and other appliances?"

The wife answered, "We need to make a fresh start."

The husband went outside and saw a toaster on his lawn. He looked a little excited, while grabbing the toaster and running back. He showed off the toaster and said, "We no longer have the need, for a new toaster."

The wife looked confused, while asking, "Where did that come from?"

The husband said, "I have a clumsy neighbor, who often throws crap out the window. Since you now live here. you're going to be seeing a lot of stuff fall on our lawn. He never asks, if he can have his stuff back, so we're going to be getting a lot of free stuff."

Lelouch didn't know, that groceries didn't have to be washed. Because of that, he grabbed some boxes of food and put them in the dishwasher. After seeing how gross the boxes looked, from all the water, Lelouch threw them out the window. The boxes of food landed on the neighbors' lawn. The husband walked outside and grabbed the boxes of food. He used a towel, to wipe off the water, before putting the food in his kitchen.

Lelouch grabbed some dishes and was planning on washing them. However, a thought popped into his head. He hadn't taken a shower, so he figured he could save time and resources, by washing the dishes, in he shower. Another though popped into his eccentric mind. He also needed to take care of the laundry. Since the clothes needed to get washed, Lelouch assumed he could take care of that, by using the shower water, to clean his clothes. Lelouch grabbed his laundry and his dishes and went into the bathroom. He got ready for his shower and he brought his dishes and laundry, into the bathtub. He started putting shampoo in his hair, while trying to wash his dishes. He was trying to multitask, which he struggled with. He wasn't paying enough attention, to what he was doing. Because of that, he accidentally broke a plate. He grabbed a shirt and tried to put soap on it. However, he was holding one of his sharper plates, which led to the plate cutting up the shirt. He opened a window and threw out the broken plates and shirt.

Lelouch grabbed a pair of jeans and a few plates, which were covered in stains. Lelouch was so grossed out by the stains, that he threw the stuff out the window. The husband went outside and saw a few shirts and plates. He put his hand on his chin, while saying, "My wife's been wanting some new plates. She also thinks I need some new shirts, because my wardrobe is outdated and not considered hip." He looked at the shirts and said, "They're covered in stains, but a wash can take care of that. Besides, these shirts look pretty new." He grabbed the plates and shirts, before going inside.

Lelouch started cleaning himself, his dishes, and his clothes, at the same time. Despite doing a trio of things, he was still getting bored. Because of that, he grabbed a radio and turned it on. He turned the radio to a station, that played the catchiest of songs. Lelouch danced around, while doing more cleaning. As usual. he wasn't paying much attention, during his chaotic dancing. He accidentally kicked a pile of plates, which fell out the window. He grabbed some pans and started putting shampoo on them, to clean them. He slipped on his laundry and fell down. He accidentally flung the pans out the window.

The husband started walking outside, once again. The wife was confused, about why he kept going outside, so she asked, "What's going on?"

The husband said, "I think Lelouch dropped more stuff. I have to take advantage of this moment, by grabbing whatever crap he dropped." He went outside and saw more plates, as well as some pans. He put the stuff, in his house and showed off one of the pans, while saying, "You've been wanting some of these." The wife grabbed the pan and used it, to knock her husband out.

Lelouch spent a half hour, washing his dishes and laundry. He lost a good portion of the plates and several shirts, but he felt he had done a decent job. He grabbed some towels and threw them into the bath water. After doing that, he realized he needed a towel, to dry himself off. He put his hand over his face and said, "That wasn't a wise idea. However, I'm an incredibly clever person, so I'll find a way, to take care of this." He grabbed a hairdryer and used it, to dry himself off.

Lelouch went into his bedroom and looked for some clothes, that were clean. He found a tank top and a pair of shorts, so he put them on and posed in the mirror. He knew C. C. had been wanting him to clean his room. He looked around and saw a bunch of stuff, that he didn't want, including homework assignments, textbooks, stuff he borrowed from Suzaku, jewlery, and some quarters. He put the stuff in bags and threw the bags out the window.

Lelouch went into the living room and saw that the couch was filled with stains, expired donuts, and chip crumbs. He used a toothbrush and hairbrush, to brush away the stuff. He noticed there was a chair, that had a few wrappers on it. He broke the chair in half and threw it out the window. He put the wrappers in a garbage can.

Lelouch went into C. C.'s room and looked around, to see if there was anything, that needed to be cleaned. C. C. was much more clean and safe, than Lelouch was. Her room was mostly clean, but there was some leftover pizza slices, which were scattered across the bedroom. He threw the pizza out the window.

Lelouch's male neighbor woke up. He got off the floor and went outside, to see if there was anything, that Lelouch had gotten rid of. He found the broken chair and said, "My wife and I couldn't sit on this thing, but I think I should take it. I could make something cool out of it or sell it." He looked around and saw the leftover pizza slices. He had been really hungry, so he grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it.

Lelouch looked at a clock and realized he didn't have much time, to get to the movies. He started running out of the house. After stepping outside, he slipped and fell in a puddle of mud. He looked down and felt ashamed of himself, for getting himself dirty. He looked back, at his house and realized how much stuff was gone. He also noticed, that the house didn't look very clean. He felt guilty, for being such a big bragger and for messing things up. He had a sad look on his face, while getting into his car and driving to the movies.

Several minutes later, Lelouch got to the movies. He met up with C. C., who had finished grocery shopping and had been waiting around, for Lelouch. She noticed Lelouch was covered in mud and looked mopey, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "C. C., I've become a failure, when it comes to being a good boyfriend."

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "I thought I'd be able, to clean the house. I made a fool out of myself, I lost more household items, and I barely cleaned anything." He put his hand over his face. A few tears came down his face, while saying, "I want to be the boyfriend you deserve, I really do. However, I'm a clumsy, clueless fool, who doesn't deserve your respect or admiration. I'm sorry, for being a piece of garbage."

C. C. was disappointed and a little mad, about Lelouch losing more household items and failing to clean the house. However, it was very hard for her, to see Lelouch be so sad and feel so guilty. She hugged Lelouch and said, "Despite all of your antics, you're still the caring, comforting, and heartfelt hero, that I fell in love with. Don't forget that, honey."

Lelouch lightly smiled and replied, "I don't plan on forgetting that. I guess we'll have to go home and you'll have to clean the house, because I can't do anything right."

C. C. held hands with Lelouch, while responding, "I'll help you learn the skills you need, to clean the house. Lelouch, it's okay to not be perfect and not know how to take care of things. However, you have to tell me about your problems, so I can help you. You don't have to be perfect. Nobody's perfect, but you're absolutely wonderful."

Lelouch replied, "If anybody's perfect, it's you." Lelouch and C. C. blushed at each other, while heading home. All the chaos didn't stop them, from being Japan's happiest couple.


End file.
